


Seré allí

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Otoya!” lo reprochó, cabeceando. “Eres un chico grande, ¿verdad? Deja de buscar excusas y díselo. No creo que haga problemas si Fujimaru se entere de mí y ti.”
Relationships: Asada Aoi/Kujo Otoya





	Seré allí

**Seré allí**

Aoi habría tenido gana de reír, si la situación no se lo hubiera impedido.

De vez en cuando, cuando estaba en esa manera con Otoya, le parecía de estar en las manos de un niño.

Y le había parecido extraña desde el principio esa forma de ser, tan diferente de lo que normalmente mostraba, pero más que sorprenderse se había enamorada aún más de él.

Le gustaba, por lo demás, ese cuidado torpe con que el chico se comportaba.

La manera en que la tocaba, la manera en que lentamente trataba de entender su cuerpo y sus reacciones, de alguna manera siempre parecían funcionar con ella, haciéndola sentir en el lugar justo con el hombre justo.

Lo sintió rozarla de manera delicada, que se hizo siempre más audaz, mirándola en la cara y usando sus expresiones como guía, sabiendo lo que estaba justo hacer, entendiendo de sus reacciones lo que tenía que hacer después.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo Aoi tuvo gana de apretarse a él, de tenerlo inmóvil contra sí misma y de seguir haciéndolo para siempre, porque tan fácilmente se había habituado a hacerlo que los años pasados le parecían un desprecio que quería recuperar lo antes posible.

Le sonrió, un poco avergonzada, cuando Otoya se descansó a su lado, la expresión serena, contenta.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, viéndola seguir sonriendo.

“Nada.” cogió los hombros. “Estoy feliz, nada más. ¿Tú no lo eres?”

Se sentía segura haciéndole esa pregunta, porque antes de todo ella era una amiga por Otoya, y por lo tanto sabía entender con solo una mirada si el chico fuera feliz o no.

“Claro que lo soy.” arqueó el ceño. “No tengo razón para no serlo, ¿verdad?”

La chica miró cuidadamente su cara, girándose de lado y acurrucándose bajo las sabanas, antes de volver hablando.

“¿Cuándo tienes intención de decírselo?” preguntó después con tono inocente, entendiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del mayor.

Kujo no puso evitar de maldecir en baja voz, reacción que la hizo echar a reír.

“No es que no quiero decírselo, Aoi. Lo sabes. Es solo que...” bofó, impaciente. “Tú eres su amiga también, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? Últimamente, por lo demás, está tan ocupado que no he tenido manera de...” se interrumpió, enrojándose, cuando vio que la chica no quitaba de reír.

“¡Otoya!” lo reprochó, cabeceando. “Eres un chico grande, ¿verdad? Deja de buscar excusas y díselo. No creo que haga problemas si Fujimaru se entere de mí y ti.”

Su historia no había empezado mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero Aoi pensaba que en ese punto Fujimaru habría tenido que saberlo ya, sobre todo porque no le gustaba la idea de esconder algo a su amigo, especialmente él.

Sabía que no estaba tan simple por Otoya, y ella simplemente quería ayudarlo a entender que no había nada errado en lo que estaban haciendo, que Fujimaru no iba a enfadarse, que...

Que el hecho que ellos fueran juntos no podía ser comparado ni con la muerte de Hide, ni con la traición de Mako.

Se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana e inclinándose hacia Otoya, besando sus labios.

“Nosotros tres siempre tendremos nosotros, ¿no?” le dijo, de vuelta seria. “No importa que nosotros estamos juntos, sabemos que no va a cambiar nada. Y él lo sabrá también, dale un poco de confianza.”

Otoya asintió, no enteramente convencido pero asegurado por el hecho que ella entendiera su dificultad.

Aoi sabía que iba a seguir titubeando, pero iba a esperar desde que no fuera estado listo.

Nunca iban a abandonar Fujimaru a sí mismo como no iban a abandonarse el uno al otro, y no por una nueva relación que habían descubierto, sino porque siempre había sido así, y así iba a seguir en adelante para siempre.

Por lo demás, si no hubiera sido ella a curarse de ellos, estaba segura que no habrían ido demasiado lejos.

Por eso Aoi estaba allí, en cada función cada uno la viera.

Era por eso.


End file.
